Roll vs Chun-Li
Roll vs Chun-Li is a Death Battle that was sold to Danibom on Cropfist's match sale. Description Mega Man vs Street Fighter. Which one of these Capcom's iconic ladies will win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Capcom is a popular company of video games who made two famous franchises called Mega Man and Street Fighter! Boomstick: And these two franchises has two famous iconic sexy ladies like Roll, the sister of Mega Man! Wiz: And Chun-Li, the first and strongest woman of Street Fighter! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Roll (Cue Kaze yo Tsutaete) Wiz: Roll is the sister of Mega Man and she is the second robot of Dr. Light, she is not designed for much combat, she cleans her house some days and she plays with Mega Man! Boomstick: So, that means Roll is a useless robot? Wiz: Well, she is not very weak but she is more weak than Mega Man, Proto Man and Bass, in Marvel vs Capcom series she is a playable character and her main weapon is the Roll Buster, the Roll Buster is like Mega Man's Mega Buster which lets her shoots projectiles and its her arm cannon! Boomstick: Roll has her broom which she can uses this to fly or to clean things, she also has Beat, Beat is the robot bird which helps her to attack people or to turns into Beat Plane which she can pilots him to fly like a plane! Wiz: Roll can lift a car without any problem, like Mega Man, Roll can copy some robot masters weapons! Boomstick: Wait, how and when this was showed? Wiz: In the Archie Comics, she has all 8 robot masters weapons, it shows Mega Man giving data to her, Roll isn't much a experienced fighter like her brother but she is excellent at keeping calm, allowing her to think quickly and quickly get something done! Boomstick: She is not the powerful robot of all, but she is always there for her friends! Roll: I refuse to lose! Chun-Li (Cue Chun-Li's Theme Steet Fighter Third Strike China) Wiz: Chun-Li is the first female character of Street Fighter series! Boomstick: Damn, she is sexy and hot, ooooohhhh! Wiz: Chun-Li was inspired at a young age to take up martial arts lessons and become a skilled combatant in the future. She was taught by both her father and Gen in various techniques. When she was a teenager she became a member of Interpol and dedicated her life to taking down Shadaloo and it's criminal master, M. Bison, for the murder of her father. She allied herself with other Street Fighters such as Guile, Cammy, and Ryu! Boomstick: Chun-Li is a very skilled fighter, her main power is the Kikoken which she shoots a small energy ball like the hadouken, the Hyakuretsukyaku makes her kicks rapidly with her other leg extended out, Hazanshu makes her somesault forward with one of her legs outstretched, slamming it into the ground as she lands! Wiz: The Spinning Bird Kick makes her jumps up, feet first in the air, and does a split. She then twirls her upside-down body and attacks, with her legs like helicopter blades, the Senretsukyaku makes her kicks several times so fast that makes her move forward, the Hazan Tenshou Kyaku makes her launches a series of Tenshokyakus in rapid succession, with the amount depending on the level of the Super Combo! Boomstick: Kikosho makes her gathers intense ki energy in her palms, then releases a stationary concussive blast, capable of toppling even the strongest of opponents. It often appears as a large ki ball that stays on her palms that causes a small wind-tunnel effect, all while done from Chun-Li turning and swinging her palms at her target! Wiz: The Houyoku Sen makes her takes a large step forward and delivers the Hyakuretsukyaku, then takes another step forward and delivers another Hyakuretsukyaku with her other leg. She takes one final step forward and delivers a Tenkukyaku, which knocks the opponent into the air! Boomstick: The Tensei Ranka makes her leap straight up in the air and perform a Hazanshu; however it is different in that it generates shockwaves around her as she flips in mid-air, and produces a very large impact along the ground in front of her when her leg slams into the ground! Wiz: And at last, the Hosenka makes her crouch down before delivering a sliding side kick, then a Hyakuretsukyaku and a Tenkukyaku, she will then perform a flashier rising variation where she uses her own chi to propel herself off the ground of her Spinning Bird Kick while shouting the Ultra Combo's name, before finishing off with an upside-down double-legged kick upwards. She then spins downward right-side up as the opponent falls! Boomstick: Her weakness is that Chun-Li holds back sometimes! Chun-Li: I am the strongest woman in the world! Death Battle (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Mega Man Powered Up Opening Stage) Roll continues walking in the China city. Results (Cue Kaze yo Tsutaete) Boomstick: Well, Chun-Li needs more upgrades! Wiz: While Chun-Li has more combat experience, Roll has better weaponry and she can uses some Robot Master weapons to kill Chu Who would you be rooting for? Roll Chun-Li Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Danibom Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016